


The Lightwood-Bane Saga

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Coming Out, Heteronormativity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, News Media, just bros being guys, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Alec and Magnus come out by kissing each other on the ice, but the media takes it in a way they never expected.aka3 +1 times the media got it wrong and the one time they made sure the media understood





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theloverneverleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/gifts).



> Ali, my darling, happy birthday! [I know this is a little early. I'm terrible at waiting to give gifts.] I'm so happy to know you and be able to experience your writing. You bring light into my life and ily <3 
> 
> Jay, thank you so much for helping me writing this and beta'ing for me <3 ily too
> 
> This fic is inspired by [this](http://gettzi.tumblr.com/post/157533553487/adamsgirl42-adamsgirl42-you-know-a-weird-fic) tumblr post.

3\. The goalie scrambled to get his footing back after Meliorn faked him out with a quick pass back to Magnus. Then Alec felt the familiar slap of the puck on his stick more than he saw it. He didn’t have time to look. His eyes were focused on the opening in the three hole that expanded into decent portion net being opened. He shot. Alec hoped with all his gut they wouldn’t call goalie interference from where Magnus was. They shouldn’t, but you never know. 

He was so caught up in his worry about the goal not counting, he didn’t register the goal siren and the hats that rained down around him. The whoops of noise came up around him, swallowing him like resurfacing from under an unexpected wave. The bodies of his teammates slammed into him in a loud, energy-packed celly. 

Magnus was the closest to his face, yelling nearly as loud as the crowd. Alec got lost in the joy spread effortlessly across his lightly glittered cheeks, warm eyes, soft lips. Magnus caught him staring, pulled him in, and connected their lips like they had a million times before. 

They’d made a bet of sorts between each other during the preseason. If Alec got a hat trick, Magnus would kiss him on the ice, affectively outing them to the world. If Magnus got a Gordie Howe hat trick--an assist, a goal, and a penalty in one game--Alec would kiss him. When he reacted and kissed Magnus back he realized. 

He’d just gotten his first professional hat trick in his first season in the NHL with the love of his life on the assist. Alec pulled off Magnus’ helmet and threaded his fingers in the damp, flat hair as they kissed. Alec had never felt lighter in all his life. He felt free, like an angel that had just discovered their wings.

 

**_BROMANCE OF THE AGES_ **

_ Since Alec Lightwood, the NYC Angels forward #11, joined the team during the 2016 draft, there have been whispers about his relationship with #40 winger, Magnus Bane. They have been caught by paparazzi and fans alike enjoying the cities they visit on roadies with intimate dinners, walking the streets at night, and getting drinks together after tough losses.  _

_ Bane’s Instagram is covered with photos of the two of them in his highrise: Lightwood sleeping on his couch with Bane’s cat, Chairman Meow; movie night together; pre-game meals, and so on.  _

_ To those unfamiliar with the hockey world and the concept of “hockey bros” this could seem romantic, as if these men were in a relationship. But in actuality, the hockey world is rife with these kinds of bromances as far as the eye can see. Though these two take the cake.  _

_ In last night’s game, the Angels played the Boston Bruins on home ice. This was no normal game. Last night, Lightwood got his first ever hat trick--scoring three goals in one game. Amidst the rain of ball caps and snapbacks falling to the ice from the zealous crowd, Bane grabbed Lightwood by his jersey and pulled him into a full-on lip smacking kiss! That’s one way to celebrate, boys!  _

_ The Angels won 4, 1 with Bane having assisted on two of Lightwood’s goals as well as making one of his own. _

_ These two take their relationship as teammates to the next level with their unfaltering bromance. They could be the best bromance in the whole NHL. Who knows what affectionate shenanigans we’ll see from these bros in the future? _

* * *

 

2\. Alec closed the Buzzfeed article and shut the laptop just as quickly. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

“Bromance?”

“Oh, don’t you know? We’re just ‘bros being bros.’ ‘It’s just the hockey culture,’” Magnus sneered.

“How many of these articles have you read so far?”

“More articles than should exist calling us a ‘bromance.’ What are we? Homophobic tweens?”

Magnus got up from his prone position on the couch, walked over the Alec’s barstool, and draped his arms over his shoulders. Alec lifted a hand from the counter to take Magnus’ in his. He moved it over to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. They both relaxed into the touch. 

“Hey, where’s your phone?” Alec mumbled against his lax fingers. 

Magnus used his free, right hand to fetch it from the pocket on his, well, Alec’s, hoodie. “Here, why?”

Alec took it from him with his spare hand and opened the camera app. He snapped a picture of him kissing the blank space between the knuckles of Magnus’ ring finger with Magnus watching him through the camera, leaning against his back with a soft smile. 

“There, put that on Instagram and see if they get it now.”

Magnus laughed. He ruffled his hair before kissing it lightly. “If you want to war with the media, why don’t you create your own social media?”

Alec spun to face him slowly. “Well, Izzy recommended I don’t get involved in social media because of the PR disaster I would be.”

“She’s just looking out for your best interests. There! Posted. Like the caption?”

_ “Not the first and not the last” _

There was a string of emojis after it that didn’t seem to make much sense to Alec with various hashtags below it:  _ #brosbeingbros #justlikenoiinteam #theresnogayinhockey #apparently. _

“Why did you put a frog and coffee?” Alec asked. 

Magnus just laughed and shook his head. “Do you really want to start understanding online culture now, Alexander?” 

Alec pressed his lips together against the smile trying to form. “Did you just make yourself a PR nightmare?” 

Magnus winked in response and pressed a quick peck to Alec’s forehead. “Go get your sweats on. We need to be at the rink in twenty minutes.”

Alec snaked his hands into the pouch pocket of  _ his  _ hoodie. “If we’re getting ready, I might need this back.”

Magnus laughed and his smile forced that frustrating article out of Alec’s mind for a moment. “Don’t kid yourself. You’re never getting this back, Lightwood.”

 

**_# FRIEND GOALS_ **

_ Affectionate relationships are no longer just for gal pals! NHL players Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are showing the world that men can be just as platonically affectionate as women besties.  _

_ They are leading the charge to take down toxic masculinity in the sports world and for their young fans. Not only did they celebrate Lightwood’s recent career milestone on the ice by kissing. No, the next morning Bane posted this [image below]. _

_ Turns out they have a habit of having sleepovers after their home games. After some digging, we found out they’re also roommates for there on-the-road games.  _

_ Always spending so much time together, it’s no wonder neither of them are ever seen with a lady on their arm. Must be hard to break into a bromance that tight. Is there even any room for a significant other?  _

* * *

1\. Alec dragged Magnus twenty minutes early to the rink. He was too jittery and nervous to wait around. Magnus drove since Alec seemed too anxious to handle the New York traffic safely without road rage.

“Calm down. We’ll have a lot of fun and meet some great kids. There’s nothing to worry about,” Magnus said in yet another attempt to soothe him. 

Today was the You Can Play workshop where they would be helping out LGBTQ+ youth with their hockey skills. It was to show the kids that “if you can play, you can play”--the organization’s tagline. The Angels signed on with the program last year with great success. This year their ambassadors were Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Jace. 

“Alexander,” Magnus began after he parked the car and turned off the engine. 

“Don’t--I know. This is going to be good. I know the guys and I love kids and I love hockey. I’ve done workshops before,” Alec mimicked the things Magnus had continually reminded him of last night when he worried over today. 

He took Magnus’ hand and pressed his lips to his wrist before Alec wove their fingers together. Magnus gave him an easy, warm smile that felt like a patch of sunlight blanketing Alec’s face on a hazy, Sunday afternoon. He leaned over the center console to touch his nose to Alec’s and pressed their foreheads together.

“I really appreciated you, you know that?” Alec whispered over Magnus’ lips. 

“You  _ may _ have told me that once or twice,” Magnus joked back. “I appreciate you too.”

“Even when I get worked up over dumb stuff?”

Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s lips. “This isn’t dumb stuff, and I’ll still appreciate you when you steal all my socks, refuse to do face masks with me, and insist it’s my turn to do the dishes even when we both know I was the last one to do them,” Magnus said. 

He kept going until Alec’s stoic face cracked into an uneven smile. Alec started laughing. 

“I love you.”

 

**_Keeping Things in the Family?_ **

_ You may have heard about the internet-breaking Lightwood-Bane kiss. Turns out these two hockey bros aren't afraid of showing their softer, affectionate sides in a violence-filled sport both when playing their own games and teaching kids the sport. Other articles, as seen [here] have speculated the two being so close, there isn’t any room for a lady in either of the men’s lives.  _

_ Yesterday afternoon, the NYC Angels paired up with You Can Play, which is a organization dedicated to showing LGBT+ youth that sexuality doesn’t matter when it comes to sports because “if you can play, you can play”--all that matters is the ability to play and love of the sport.  _

_ Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood came on as You Can Play ambassadors along with other Angels players to host a hockey workshop for young LGBT+ players. Various tweets and interviews (seen above) show possible changes in this bromance dynamic.  _

_ Angels player and Lightwood’s adoptive brother, Jace Wayland-Lightwood, spoke with the media after the event. When asked about the Lightwood-Bane contribution he said, “They add some much needed representation to this program, the Angels, and the league. I’m proud to share the ice with them. I could be biased since Alec’s my brother and I wouldn’t be surprised if Magnus joined the family soon anyway. _

_ PR representative of the Angels, Isabelle Lightwood--sister of the Lightwood players--was seen talking to Bane during a break in the workshop. As seen in the photo below, they seem very close. Is it all professional or is this what Wayland-Lightwood meant with his comment? _

_ Whatever the answer, these players are taking the hockey world by storm on the ice and the internet!  _

_ ~~These men don’t only show a great bond between each other on the ice, but they also show it all over social media. See our past articles on the famous bromance [here]! _

* * *

 

+1. 

Alec was tidying up Magnus’ living room from their Netflix binge session while Magnus worked on making their dinner in the kitchen. 

“You think they’ll be able to turn this one against us?” Alec asked as he turned off the television. 

“No chance. Isabelle will make sure of that,” Magnus said. “So will the article Ragnor is writing.”

“Wait, Ragnor’s the one writing it? Damn, Izzy might be too busy putting out that fire than to focus on what other people are saying,” Alec said with a laugh while he fluffed up the cushions. “I am glad you got to do your interview with a friend, though.”

“Yeah, Ragnor knows the right questions to ask and how to keep me from making a bad quote,” Magnus said as he stirred the soup on the stove. 

They kept talking back and forth between the rooms while they went about their tasks. A familiar comfort seeped into the air. Magnus was so focused and carefree he didn’t notice his phone’s chirps in the other room. Alec took it off the charger to bring it to him. 

When he walked into the kitchen, he stopped and watched Magnus at work. The man was a wonder in every aspect of his life, but in the kitchen he was an inspiration. He moved as fluidly between the various pots, pans, and bowls as he did gliding on the ice. 

“Oh,” Magnus let out, a little startled when he turned around to find Alec leaning against the island countertop. 

“Your phone went off. It’s a text.”

“Could you read it to me? I don’t want to wash my hands again. They’re dry enough already,” Magnus said as he opened the over door to check on whatever mouthwatering dish he was working on. 

Alec shook his head at you. “I suppose after dinner you want me to get the lotion and give your hands some loving?”

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe, maybe my feet need some love too.”

Alec unlocked the phone. “Oh, I’m sure they do.”

“What? I can help that you’re the one with such  _ soft hands _ ,” Magnus joked. 

“Leave the hockey at the rink, Bane. I thought today was our day away from all--” Alec cut off when he opened the text from Ragnor. “What’s this?” He turned the screen for Magnus to see. 

_ Ragnor: Did he say yes? The print’s about to go out. Need to know which ending. ASAP MAGS! _

Magnus smiled. “Damn, I hoped he’d give me a little more time.” He opened a drawer and pulled out a box. “This was suppose to go with dessert.”

Alec set Magnus’ phone down slowly and stared at the small, velvet box in front of him. Magnus flipped the lid open. Inside sat a silver ring with wings etched on either side of a burgundy stone. 

“Are-are you asking…” Alec stuttered out. He wiped the tears forming on his waterline away to properly look at Magnus. 

“I had a long speech all planned out, but, depending on how you answer, they could just be used as my vows instead,” Magnus said while he plucked the ring out of the box. 

He held it out between them. “Alexander, will you--”

Magnus was cut off when Alec pulled on his shirt to force him closer and pressed their lips together firmly. He kissed him over and over again with little pecks. Magnus laughed when he felt Alec nodding through the kiss. When they pulled away, their cheeks were wet and the soup was bubbling over. They both laughed. Magnus slid the ring on Alec’s finger and scrambled to turn the heat down and stir. 

It was the second time Alec felt like he’d sprouted wings and flown above all his troubles because of Magnus, and this time, it was here to stay--with his fiance at his side.

* * *

 

_ Two weeks later, an article came out that finally captured what they’d been trying to tell everyone all along:  _

**_“He’s not my bro, he’s my f***ing fiance!” The Lightwood-Bane Saga by Ragnor Fell_ **

_ Once it was printed, Magnus’ phone rang with an angry Isabelle on the line. Yeah, he’d have to go through media training all over again, but it was worth it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and give this a kudos if you liked it. <3  
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
